Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: Season 4 of this series. 13 new cartoons compete who will win it! Find out!
1. New Cast

Chris:Welcome to season 4! This season we're going back to the island from the first seasons and some things happened while we we're gone.

A shark is running and jumps into the water.

Chris:Yep its gotten really dangerous. Anyway lets get the new cast out. Oh yeah we have a new cast and here someone comes now.

Mac:Hey Chris is Bloo in this season?

Chris:No Mac it's just you guys the new cast.

Mac:Okay.

Chris:How's it going?

Mac:Great thanks.

Rodney comes out.

Rodney:Hello.

Chris:Rodney the squrriel. How's it going?

Rodney:Good I can't wait to win.

Mac:Lets not get cocky dude and I'm Mac by the way.

Rodney:I'm Rodney.

CJ:And I'm CJ!

Chris:CJ hows it going?

CJ:I watched my Mordecai and that disgusting Margaret compete and I'm ready to win this.

Irwin:I will win this for Mandy yo!

Chris:Hey Irwin.

Irwin:Hey yo.

Marceline comes out.

Marceline:Whats up dude.

Chris:Marceline the vampire queen great to have you here.

Marceline:Great to be here.

Finn:Adventure Time!

Chris:Finn Whats up?

Finn:Nothing just ready for this!

Chris:Nice.

Gumball and Penny come out.

Gumball:Hi Chris.

Chris:Hey you two.

Penny:Hi! Hi everybody I'm Penny and this is Gumball.

Cajun Fox:Whats up everybody!

Chris:Hey Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:I'm so ready to win this!

Edward comes out.

Edward:You and me both brother.

Chris:Welcome Edward the platypus.

Edward:Meet your winner everybody.

Number 5:Whatever.

Edward:Shut up!

Number 5:Hey I'm Number 5.

Kitty:And I'm Kitty.

Chris:Hello girls.

Dede:Hi everybody!

Chris:Hi Dede!

Dede:I decided I'm going to do this while my brother is doing stuff in his lab.

* * *

**Mac:This season is pretty good so far.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:This is where I win I feel sorry for Katz losing to that stupid rabbit.**

* * *

**Dede:Yay!**

* * *

Chris:Okay I will call your name and when I do go stand in the green mat. CJ,Mac,Cajun Fox,Dede,Finn,Penny, and Kitty.

Chris:Rest of you are the red mat.

The rest stand in the red mat.

Chris:Okay CJ's team will be known as the Mutant Rats!

Kitty:I'm not a rat.

Cajun Fox:You look like one.

Kitty:Shut up!

Chris:Number 5 team will be known as the Toxic Snakes!

Rodney:Awesome!

Irwin:Totally awesome yo!

Rodney and Irwin high fived.

Chris:Okay I'll give you guys time to settle down before your first challenge.

* * *

**Rodney:I am so winning this and nothing is going to get in my way.**

* * *

**Gumball:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

**Irwin:Mandy I hope your watching because I'm going to win this for you.(Blows a kiss)**

* * *

**Edward:I am going to do what Lazlo,Patsy,and Calm couldn't and that's win.**

* * *

Cajun Fox is smelling CJ.

CJ:What are you doing?!

Cajun Fox:You look fine baby I'm Cajun.

CJ:I'm already in to somebody.

Cajun Fox:I'll beat him in anything.

CJ:Yeah right.

Mac:Lets just try to get along guys.

Cajun Fox:Shut up boy!

Finn:Hey he's just trying to help!

Cajun Fox:You two stay out of this!

Finn:Whats your problem dude?!

Cajun Fox:I'm trying to get a lady here.

* * *

**Finn:Stupid fox.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Those two losers need to stay out if the way.**

* * *

**CJ:I like Mordecai.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first challenge is a arm wrestling match.

Rodney:Sweet!

Gumball:I think I can do this.

Chris:Okay since there's 13 of you we will do three members for each team so you guys can pick.

Mutant Rats huddled up.

CJ:Who wants to go?

Cajun Fox:I'll go baby.

CJ rolled her eyes.

CJ:Fine Whatever.

Kitty:I'll give it a try.

CJ:Anyone else?

Mac:I want to try.

Finn:Okay dude I was gonna to but I'll let you try.

Toxic Snakes are huddled up.

Edward:Anyone?

Rodney:I want to go.

Edward:Are you sure you don't look like the type that does this.

Rodney:Yes.

* * *

**Rodney:I will show my skills.**

* * *

Edward:Two more.

Marceline:I'll go.

Edward:Okay fine.

Irwin:I want to go yo I am trying to impress my girlfriend Mandy.

Edward:You mean Mandy from the other seasons?

Irwin:Yep.

Edward:Alright.

Chris:Okay now that we have all the contestants the first match is Rodney vs Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:I got this!

Rodney:We'll see.

Chris:And go!

They begin and Cajun Fox already has the upper hand.

Cajun Fox:Hey CJ look I am strong and I am awesome.

Edward:Come on Rodney!

* * *

**Edward:He's blowing it!**

* * *

Rodney spits on Cajun's glasses.

Cajun Fox:Hey!

Rodney puts Cajun's hand down.

Chris:Rodney wins!

Edward:Alright!

Rodney:Yeah!

* * *

**Rodney:I couldn't let him win so I had to do something.**

* * *

Chris:Okay next we have Kitty vs Marceline!

Kitty:Your going down!

Marceline:We'll see.

Chris:Go!

Kitty and Marceline begin.

CJ:Come on Kitty we can't lose twice in a row!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That squirrel made me look bad in front of that sexy cloud girl!**

* * *

Kitty gets the upper hand and pins Marceline down.

Chris:Kitty wins!

CJ:Yes!

CJ and Kitty high fived.

Chris:Okay tiebreaker Mac vs Irwin!

* * *

**Mac:I got a good feeling.**

* * *

**Irwin:I am doing this for you Mandy.**

* * *

They begin

Rodney:Come on Irvin!

Irwin:Its Irwin yo!

Finn:Come on Mac you got this!

Irwin:Your going down yo.

Mac:Don't get cocky.

Irwin gets the upper hand then Mac does and slams his arm down.

Chris:Mac wins and that's means Mutant Rats are the winners!

CJ:Sweet!

Rodney:This is all your fault Irvin.

Irwin:Irwin!

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Number 5.

Number 5:Yeah baby!

Chris:Gumball.

Gumball:Yes!

Chris:Edward and Rodney!

Edward:Yes!

Rodney:I rule!

Chris:Irwin,Marceline I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline:Yes!

Irwin:Totally wack yo!

Rodney:By Irvin.

Irwin:Its Irwin!

Chris:The catapult awaits.

Irwin gets in and is launched into the air.

Irwin:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it Whats going to happen next find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Nice New Season huh? I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Dodging the hit

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. We introduced a new cats and it was pretty crazy. Cajun Fox seemed to have take a liking to CJ. Cajun,Kitty,and Mac were picked to arm wrestle for their team against Rodney,Marceline,and Irwin. Mac ended up beating Irwin in the last round. And Iriwn was the first sent home. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

CJ is sleeping and Cajun sniffs her.

CJ:AH! Creep!

Cajun Fox:I'm sorry you just smell so good.

Kitty:Weirdo.

Dede:Yay love!

CJ:I'm in love with some else.

Cajun Fox:Who is it?!

CJ:The blue jay from the first three seasons.

Cajun Fox:He was the first to be gone in the third season.

Cajun Fox started laughing.

CJ:But he won the second season.

Cajun Fox stopped laughing.

CJ:So yeah.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I'm better than that stupid bird!**

* * *

Edward was walking with Rodney and Gumball in the forest.

Gumball:What did you want to talk about Edward?

Edward:The 3 of us in an alliance.

Rodney:Awesome!

Gumball:Sounds cool.

Edward:Alright then.

* * *

**Edward:I've got those two in a alliance. This is great I'm going to win this game.**

* * *

**Gumball:Edward and Rodney are nice I should ask if Penny could join even though she's on the other team.**

* * *

**Rodney:Yes an alliance! I'm going straight to the top!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Finn:We got the win last time lets make sure we keep winning guys.

Mac:Yeah.

Kitty:We could do even better if that fox wasn't so focused on CJ.

Cajun Fox:Hey she's sexy!

CJ:Thanks but like I told you..

Cajun Fox:I know your in to that stupid bird.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:But not for long.**

* * *

Edward:Okay people we need get out game up.

Number 5:Number 5 says she would do a good job as caption.

Marceline:You do seem pretty smart.

Edward:I sound be caption.

Number:Number 5 should.

Edward:If you want Number 5 to be caption raise your hand.

Number 5 and Marceline raise their hands.

Edward:If you want me to be caption raise your hand.

Edward,Rodney,and Gumball raise their hands.

Edward:Your out voted.

Marceline:Why would you guys want him to be caption?

Rodney:Because he's smart and could lead us to victory.

Edward and Rodney high fived.

Gumball:I do because..uh..

Edward:Well?

Gumball:Because he's awesome.

Edward:That's what I'm talking about.

Edward and Gumball high fived.

Chris:Who's ready for the challenge?

Rodney:I am!

Finn:I am!

Cajun Fox:Of course I am.

Chris:Okay today's challenge is dodgeball!

Rodney:Awesome!

Cajun Fox:Do you want me to win easy?

Finn:Who says it will be easy?

Cajun Fox:I did.

* * *

**Finn:That fox is starting to bug me.**

* * *

Chris:Yes and since Mutant Rats have 7 and Toxic Snakes have 5 we are going to do 5 on 5 so Rats will have to have 2 sit out.

* * *

**Kitty:This challenge seems fun.**

* * *

**Mac:This might get ugly.**

* * *

CJ:Okay I'm going to go out there who else?

Cajun Fox:Me baby.

CJ:Step off but you can compete.

Finn:I'm going too.

Kitty:Me too.

CJ:Alright.

CJ and Kitty high fived.

Dede:I get the last spot!

CJ:Okay so Mac and Penny sit this out.

Mac:Okay.

Penny:That's fine.

Chris:Okay 5 on 5 and go!

Edward throws a ball and it hits Dede.

Chris:Dede is out!

Dede:I'm going to to get flowers.

Cajun Fox:Whatever.

Cajun throws a ball and it hits Gumball and Rodney.

Chris:Gumball and Rodney are out!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That will teach that stupid squirrel for cheating me in that arm wrestling match.**

* * *

**Rodney:Stupid ugly fox!**

* * *

**Gumball:Oh well guess I will do better in the next round.**

* * *

Edward:Come on girls get the fox!

Edward,Marceline,and Number 5 throw the balls at Cajun Fox and they all hit him

Chris:Cajun is out!

CJ:Okay Kitty,Finn lets do this!

Finn and Kitty:Right!

Finn throws a ball but Marceline catches it.

Chris:Finn is out!

Edward:Alright!

Number 5 throws a ball at Kitty but she dodges CJ gets the ball and hits Edawrd from behind.

Edward:Hey!

Chris:Edward is out!

CJ and Kitty throws their balls at Number 5 and Marceline but Marceline catches Kitty's ball.

Chris:Kitty is out!

CJ:Don't worry guys I got thi...

CJ is hit by Number 5 and Marcelines balls.

Chris:Toxic Snakes win the first round!

Edward:Yes!

* * *

**CJ:Dang it!**

* * *

CJ:Okay me,Kitty,Finn,Mac,and Penny will compete Cajun and Dede sit this one out.

Cajun Fox:Why do I have to sit this one out?!

CJ:Because you were eliminated first on the last round!

Cajun blushed.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That is one sexy lady!**

* * *

Chris:Okay and go!

Kitty and Number 5 throw their balls at each other and they goth get hit.

Chris:Kitty and Number 5 are out!

CJ throws a ball at Rodney hitting him.

Rodney:Come on!

Chris:Rodney is out!

CJ throws another ball and Marceline dodges and throws a ball and CJ hitting her.

CJ:Dang it!

Chris:CJ is out!

* * *

**Penny:Its me,Mac,and Finn vs Gumball,Edward, and Marceline.**

* * *

Finn and Marceline hit each other.

Chris:Finn and Marceline are out!

Mac is hit by Edward.

Chris:Mac is out!

Penny:Oh no.

Penny catches Edwards ball.

Chris:Edward is out!

Gumball looks at Penny and starts to sweat

Gumball:I can't do it!

Gumball drops the ball and Penny throws a ball.

Penny:I'm sorry.

Gumball:Its okay.

Chris:Mutant Rats win the second round.

* * *

**Edward:We better win the next round.**

* * *

CJ,Kitty,Finn,Cajun,and Dede go to the court.

Kitty hits Edward and Marceline.

Chris:Edward and Marceline are out!

Kitty and CJ are hit by Number 5.

Chris:Those two are out!

Finn throws one and Gumball and it hits him and Finn is hit by Number 5.

Number 5:Oh yeah baby!

Cajun hits her with a ball.

Chris:Number 5 is out!

Dede:Weeee!

Cajun turns to her.

Cajun:What are you do..

Rodney hits him with a ball.

* * *

**Rodney:That will teach that stupid fox to mess with me.**

* * *

Rodney hits Dede.

Chris:Toxic Snakes win!

Edward:Yeah!

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to CJ.

CJ:Yes!

Chris:Kitty.

Kitty:Yay!

Chris:Finn and Mac!

Mac:Awesome!

Finn:Yes!

Finn and Mac high fived.

Chris:Penny.

Penny:Yay!

Chris:Cajun,Dede the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun!

Cajun Fox:Yes! See you sucker!

Dede gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Chris:Whats next find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!


	3. Breaking Out

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The campers had to play a little game of dodgeball. Edward made an alliance with Gumball and Rodney. Cajun had some trouble with his crush on CJ. The dodgeball came was fair and in the end Toxic Snakes picked up the victory. And Dee dee was sent home. What's next find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

Edward,Rodney,and Gumball were talking while sitting on the steps of their cabin.

Edward:Okay next time we lose we vote Number 5.

Gumball:Why?

Edward:She's bossy and I don't want her in this team.

Rodney:He's got a point Gumball.

Gumball:I don't know.

Edward:Come on Gumball!

Rodney:Yeah don't mess us up like you did in the second round of the last challenge.

Gumball:I didn't want to hit the girl I like.

Rodney:She's on the other team.

Edward:Listen Gumball its either Number 5 or you.

* * *

**Gumball:I can't believe this! This is too much pressure.**

* * *

**Rodney:Penny's gotta go or Gumball's gotta go I don't want to lose a challenge because their in love.**

* * *

CJ:Hey Kitty.

Kitty:Yeah?

CJ:Listen I think if we lose we should get rid if the fox he keeps smelling me and looking at my pictures.

Kitty:Good idea.

Finn:I want in on that.

Kitty:Really?

Finn:Yeah that fox is messed up to Mac and me. Right Mac?

Mac:Yeah we should all vote him off.

CJ:Great.

* * *

**CJ:I can get rid of that stupid fox and get an alliance with those three. This is awesome!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Number 5:Olay team we need a plan.

Edward:Why we won last challenge.

Marceline:Doesnt mean we will win this won.

Rodney:We only lost the first challenge because Irvin screwed up.

Gumball:Isn't it Irwin?

Edward:Whatever! Look as long as I'm giving the orders we will win this thing.

Number 5:You talk a pretty big game.

Edward:I can play this game.

Gumball:Guys we're a team lets all be friends.

Edward:Sure if these two would stop being negative!

Marceline:We're just saying we might not always win unless you talk strategy.

Rodney:Leave the guy alone.

Edward:Thank you Rodney.

* * *

**Edward:That's why I like Rodney. He had a brain and knows whats good for this team.**

* * *

Cajun Fox:Hey baby you wanna watch me arm wrestle Finn.

Finn:Bring it on fox.

Kitty:This should be good.

CJ:Okay prove something to be fox.

Cajun and Finn start.

Finn:I'm going to beat you.

Cajun Fox:No you won't!

They keep going both arm are struggling.

Finn:This guy is strong.

Cajun Fox:Told you boy.

Mac:Come on Finn.

Cajun Fox is looking at CJ and Finn puts his arm done.

Cajun Fox:What?!

Finn:Yes!

Finn and Mac high fived.

* * *

**Finn:I showed that jerk.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the challenge is a break out challenge.

Marceline:Break out of what?

Chris:A big underground chamber.

Gumball:Cool.

Chris:Representing the Mutant Rats are Finn and Cajun Fox.

Finn:What?! Why him?!

Cajun Fox:I should be with CJ.

Chris:For the Toxic Snakes are Gumball and Marceline.

Gumball:Awesome!

Marceline:That can work.

Chris:Okay your teams will have to break you out the first team to break out wins.

Rodney:Alright!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I will impress CJ this time.**

* * *

**Gumball:I think we can win this.**

* * *

**Marceline:This may be fun.**

* * *

Chris:Okay campers get ready.

Edward:Okay guys we have to keep the other team from stopping those two from breaking out.

Number 5:Alright.

Rodney:Got it.

The campes set out.

Finn:Alright fox we're going to have to work together.

Cajun Fox:Whatever kid.

Finn:Look we're hand cuffed okay!

Cajun Fox:Okay kid no need to yell.

Edward:Look guys its Finn and the fox we'll capture them easy.

* * *

Gumball and Marceline were looking for a way out.

Gumball:I think this would be a nice way out.

Marceline:To bad I can't float.

Gumball:Lets get started.

CJ:Let me capture you guys.

Marceline:No way!

CJ:Kitty!

Kitty shots a paintball gun at them.

Gumball:Stop it!

Kitty:This is fun.

Marceline floats with Gumball.

* * *

**Marceline:They were not supposed to have that!**

* * *

Rodney runs to them but Cajun throws him down.

Cajun Fox:Take that squirrel.

Finn:That was actually a nice move.

Edward:Shut up we got you now.

Edward tries to throw a net over them but they move.

Edward:Dang it!

Finn:You have to better than that!

Number 5:Take this baby!

Number 5 trips them.

Cajun Fox:Ow!

* * *

**Finn:Man this challenge is tense.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:This is stupid CJ would have made a much better partner than dumb Finn. But I got this I will lead us to victory.**

* * *

CJ:Get them!

Kitty:Okay!

Kitty is shooting paintballs at them while their running.

Gumball:AAAHHH!

Marceline:Its okay we got this.

CJ:No you guys don't!

Marceline:Yes we do!

CJ:Your on a team of losers!

Gumball:That's not very nice.

Marceline:What did you say?!

CJ:You head me!

Marceline punches CJ and Kitty shots Marceline.

* * *

**Marceline:Stupid cloud girl thinks so all cool!**

* * *

**CJ:I'm not scared of her I can take her!**

* * *

Cajun Fox:What now kid?!

Finn:Just keep running dude!

Cajun Fox:Got it!

Edward:Rodney,Number 5 hurry up!

* * *

**Edward:We can't lose this!**

* * *

Gumball:We got away from those two and look a hole to the outside.

Marceline:Yes!

Gumball and Marceline high fived.

Penny:Uh..hi Gumball.

Gumball:(Blushing and sweating) Hi Penny.

CJ throws a net around Gumball and Marceline.

Chris:Looks like Mutant Rats win!

CJ:Yes!

Kitty:Awesome!

Penny:I didn't mean to distract Gumball.

* * *

Chris:Okay the first marshmallow goes to Rodney.

Rodney:Yes!

Chris:Edward.

Edward:Awesome!

Rodney and Edward high fived.

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Yeah!

Chris:Number 5,Gumball I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 5!

Number 5:Yeah baby!

Number 5 and Marceline high fived.

Edward:What?! Rodney why did you vote for Gumball?!

Rodney:He cost us the challenge because he was to worried about that peanut girl.

Gumball:I'm sorry I'm in love!

Gumball gets in the catapult and is launched in the air.

Gumball:I LOVE YOU PENNY!

* * *

**Edward:Now me and Rodney need a new alliance member.y**

* * *

Chris:Well that's it tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!


	4. Cooking Brawl

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The contestants had two members of their teams that had to escape the underground chambers. Cajun and Finn had problems with each other and had a hard time working together. Gumball and Marceline got along but Gumball got distracted by Penny. And then Rodney helped Number 5 and Marceline eliminate Gumball. What's will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

Penny was sitting on the steps crying.

Cajun Fox:Whats wrong with you?

Penny:Gumball got eliminated because of me.

Cajun Fox:Oh that's too bad.

Penny:I miss him so much.

Cajun Fox:You really shouldn't cry over that shrimp anyways.

Penny looked up at the fox.

Penny:What?

Finn:Hey I heard that!

Cajun Fox:Finn we were just having a chat.

Finn:I heard what you said and now you can have a chat with my fist!

Edward and Rodney walk by and see what's going on.

Edward:Whats with the fighting?

Finn:He's being messed up to Penny.

Rodney:About what?

Penny:About Gumball.

Rodney:Who cares about Gumball he was costing us?!

Cajun Fox:He's probably crying on his pillow at hime right now.

Cajun Fox,Edward,and Rodney laugh.

Finn:You guys are messed up jerks!

Edward:Whatever Finn its not like you'll win this.

Finn:Wrong! I'll win this and it will be in your dumb faces!

Cajun Fox:Your weak kid.

Finn:You guys are going down!

* * *

**Finn:I was already tired of dealing with the fox and now I have to deal with those two.**

* * *

**Edward:The fox may be on their team but he would make a great replacement for Gumball.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Finn's out once we lose.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Edward:Hey you two girls do what I say in the next challenge.

Marceline:Why?

Edward:Because I'm caption!

Number 5:Number 5 says you suck as caption.

Rodney:Well Number 5 is a lier.

Edward:Yeah!

Edward and Rodney high fived.

Marceline:You guys are annoying.

Edward:Whatever.

* * *

**Number 5:We gotta kick Edward off and maybe Rodney will get some sense.**

* * *

Mac:Okay guys I like our teams chances.

Finn:Yeah and it what be better if the fox didn't start problems.

Cajun Fox:Whats your point?

Finn:My point is that you need to go!

Mac:I'm with Finn.

Penny:Same here.

Kitty:You ain't going to get far fox.

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

CJ:All of you shut up!

Kitty:Whats with you?

CJ:Your arguing like idiots!

Kitty:Excuse me? I'm not a idiot!

CJ:I said you were acting like one.

Cajun Fox:She's not acting.

Kitty:Both of you shut up your screwing up this team!

CJ:No I'm not!

Cajun Fox:Hey so be quite you stupid cat!

Kitty:What did you say?!

CJ:You heard him!

* * *

**CJ:Change of plans I'm helping Cajun vote that cat off.**

* * *

**Kitty:Both of them are going down.**

* * *

Chris:Hello contestants this challenge will be a cook off!

Edward:Sweet!

Chris:You have to cook a meal for a old contestant to taste and rate!

CJ:Who's the taster?

Chris:He competed in seasons one and two please welcome Chowder!

Chowder:Hi everybody its too bad I didn't get to compote in the third season but I'm here to taste your food!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Somebody needs some exercise. **

* * *

CJ:Okay guys lets make chilly.

Kitty:Lets make a fruit salad.

Cajun Fox:That would be good for the boy.

Finn:Don't be rude!

Mac:Lets be honest Finn he's kind of overweight.

Kittu:Exactly.

CJ:We're making chilly!

Kitty:How about I make a dough face.

Kitty takes dough and throws it in CJ's face.

CJ:I'll make a fist!

The two start fist fighting.

Cajun Fox:Cat fight! Go CJ!

* * *

**Mac:This is out of control.**

* * *

Edward:You got the cheese?

Rodney:Yep and the pepperoni.

Marceline:Sweet.

Number 5:That boy is gonna love this pizza baby.

Marceline:Yeah!

Edward:Okay this is almost done.

Number 5:Are you sure your doing it right?

Edward:Yes!

* * *

**Number 5:Number 5 was just asking!**

* * *

Finn:Stop fighting!

CJ and Kitty are still fighting it out.

Penny:Stop please we need to start among our food to use.

Cajun Fox:This is a good fight.

Finn:Whats wrong with you man?!

Cajun Fox:What?!

Finn:I've had enough of you.

Finn punches Cajun in the stomach and he falls down.

Mac:Well he did deserve it.

Finn:Darn right he did.

CJ:Your going to make us lose!

Kitty:No you are!

Finn:Stop it both of you!

CJ and Kitty:Shut up!

CJ and Kitty punch Finn in the stomach at the same time.

Finn:Ow!

Cajun Fox:Serves you right!

Mac:You guys come on!

Penny:How are we supposed to win?!

Mac:Yeah?!

CJ and Kitty:Fine!

Finn and Cajun Fox:Fine!

* * *

Edward:Their fighting over there.

Marceline:I think they stopped.

Number 5:Number 5 says..

Edward:Stop just Stop were all tried of Number 5 says this and Number 5 says that!

Rodney:Yeah!

Marceline:You guys are stupid!

Edward:Shut up Marceline!

Rodney:Yeah!

Marceline:You two are big jerks!

Edward:You two are the jerks!

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants time to give the taster your dish.

Chowder:Oh boy I love food!

Cajun Fox:Trust me we know.

Chris:Mutant Rats your up first.

CJ gives Chowder a plate of sandwiches.

Chowder:Peanut Butter and Jelly yum!

Chris:Peanut Butter and Jelly?

Mac:We had problems so we settled on this.

Chowder tasted the sandwiches.

Chowder:9.

Finn:Yes!

Chris:Okay Toxic Snakes your up.

Edward gives Chowder a plate of pizza.

Chowder:Pizza!

Chowder tasted the pizza.

Chowder:10!

Chris:Toxic Snakes win!

Rodney:Yes!

* * *

**Mac:Thanks a lot guys.**

* * *

CJ:Hey Penny still sad about Gumball?

Penny:Yeah.

CJ:Well I will be your friend and cheer you up.

Penny:Thanks.

* * *

Chris:Okay first Marshmallow goes Mac.

Mac:Awesome!

Chris:Penny.

Penny:Yay!

Chris:Finn.

Finn:Yes!

Chris:CJ.

CJ:In you face Kitty!

Chris:Cajun,Kitty I have one marshmallow and it goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun!

Cajun Fox:Yes your outta here!

Finn:What?!

Mac:But how?!

CJ:Me,Penny,and Cajun voted for her.

Kitty:I'm out!

Kitty goes to the catapult and its launched into the air.

Kitty:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it for now tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded


	5. Shark Attack

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The contestants had cook off which turned into a cooking brawl. Kitty and CJ argued which started trouble for the Rats and this made Finn and Cajun Fox have some problems too. Edward and Rodney had problems with their team too. In the end Toxic Snakes picked up the win and Kitty was sent home. What's next?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:I have just 8 more contestants to go then I win the million.**

* * *

Edward:Hey Cajun.

Cajun Fox:Yeah?

Edward:Me and Rodney were talking and we want you to join our alliance.

Rodney:Yeah.

Cajun Fox:I've been looking for an alliance but you have to vote out the vampire she seems like a threat.

Edward:Okay Welcome to the alliance.

Edward and Cajun Fix shook hands.

* * *

In the cabin CJ and Penny were talking.

CJ:So how about an alliance?

Penny:I don't know.

CJ:Come on Penny.

Penny:Well okay I guess it couldn't hurt.

CJ:Cool.

Penny:Cool.

They high fived.

* * *

**Penny:I will win this for you Gumball.**

* * *

**CJ:I will win this for you Mordecai.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Number 5:Number 5 says we keep winning.

Edward:No duh!

Marceline:We can get to the final 4.

Rodney:And me and Edward can get to the final two.

Edward:Yeah!

Edward and Rodney high fived.

Number 5:You don't know that.

Rodney:Yes we do.

Marceline:Whatever guys.

* * *

**Rodney:Those two are really getting annoying.**

* * *

Chris:Hello contestants are you ready for the challenge?

CJ:What is it this time!

Chris:A boat race to boney island and back.

Rodney:Awesome!

Chris:But you have to watch out for the mutant sharks.

Mac:That sounds dangerous.

Finn:But awesome!

Cajun Fox:Would be funny if you two got eaten.

Finn:No it wouldn't!

Cajun Fox:Yes it would!

Finn:No it wouldn't!

Cajun Fox:It would!

Penny:You guys need to stop fighting.

Finn:He's a jerk!

Cajun Fox:CJ tell this loser he's wrong.

CJ:Whatever.

* * *

**Finn:I'm tried if Cajun I'm voting for him until he's out!**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Finn needs to go!**

* * *

**CJ:They need to stop fighting Cajun would win anyway. Oops!**

* * *

**Penny:Those two need to get along.**

* * *

**Mac:We're not going to win with Finn and Cajun Fox arguing all the time!**

* * *

The contestants go to their boats and shall off. Cajun and CJ are sharing a boat while their teammates are in another.

Cajun Fox:So do you wanna hang out some time baby?

CJ:What?!

Cajun Fox:You know get dinner.

CJ:I told you I like Mordecai!

Cajun Fox:Mordecai is not in this season and he sucks!

CJ:No he doesn't he won a season.

Cajun Fox:Whatever!

CJ:He's awesome!

Cajun Fox:I suppose you think that birds he likes is awesome.

CJ:No Way!

Cajun Fox:I will vote for whoever you want me to.

CJ:No thanks.

Cajun Fox:Your hot.

CJ:Lets just go.

Finn,Mac,and Penny see this from the other boat.

Finn:He's not winning her.

Mac:Yeah.

Penny:I wish Gumball was here.

Finn:Don't be sad Penny.

Mac:Yeah it will be fine.

Penny:Thanks guys.

Mac:No problem.

* * *

**Penny:They are Awesome.**

* * *

Edward:I say we go straight!

Number 5:We should turn!

Rodney:No we shouldn't!

Marceline:Stop arguing!

Edward:Make us!

Marceline:Ugh! I hate this team!

Edward:You can leave!

Rodney:Yeah we don't care!

Number 5:You two need to go!

Marceline:Seriously!

* * *

**Number 5:They both need to leave!**

* * *

**Marceline:I can't stand those two!**

* * *

They get to boney island and relax.

Finn:This is nice.

Mac:Yeah where are the mutant sharks?

CJ:Don't ask idiot!

Finn:Don't be messed up!

CJ:I'll be messed up all I what!

Edward:Go CJ!

Finn:Shut up!

Edward:No!

Mac:Will you guys just stop this?!

Penny:Yeah!

Rodney:Your team is gonna suck anyway!

Marceline:Leave them alone!

Number 5:Yeah!

Edward:This is none of your business!

Marceline:Finn's my friend!

Finn:You tell him!

Edward:Shut up Finn worry about your own team!

Marceline:Then stop worrying about them!

Finn:Yeah!

Edward:Say that to my face Finn!

Finn:Why don't you come say it to my fist!

Chris comes in a chopper.

Chris:Time to race back to he island!

They get boats and sail Mac,Finn,and Penny are in their boat when a shark jumps out.

Rodney:Oh crap!

More sharks jump out.

Edward:AAAHHHHH!

Finn kicks some if the sharks away

Finn:I got some of them!

Mac:Sweet!

Marceline and Number 5 start punching sharks.

Marceline:Yes!

Finn:We got this!

Marceline:Yeah!

Rodney:Marceline focus on your team!

Marceline:Okay!

CJ:This is crazy!

Mac:I know!

A shark gets CJ.

CJ:Penny help!

Penny:I miss Gumball.

Mac:Penny we're in the middle this!

* * *

**CJ: She was going to let me get eaten!**

* * *

**Mac:This Penny and Gumball thing has gone to far.**

* * *

A shark bites CJ's arm.

CJ:Ow help!

Cajun Fox:No CJ!

Cajun punches the shark.

Cajun Fox:Take that!

CJ:That was amazing.

Cajun Fox:Thank you.

Toxic Snakes boat gets to the island.

Chris:Toxic Snakes win!

Edward:Yes!

Rodney:Awesome!

Marceline:Sweet!

Number 5:Yeah baby!

* * *

**CJ:I know who I'm voting for.**

* * *

**Finn:Cajun is out of here.**

* * *

At the cabin CJ goes to the fox.

CJ:Thanks for helping me.

Cajun Fox:No problem.

CJ grabs the fox and kisses him.

CJ:Your awesome!

Cajun Fox:I know baby!

They make out.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Yes that's what I'm talking about!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to CJ.

CJ:Sweet!

Chris:Mac.

Mac:Awesome!

Chris:Finn.

Finn:Yes!

Chris:Penny,Cajun I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun!

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Finn:What?!

Mac:Penny was too busy worrying about Gumball.

CJ:That's what she gets for letting me get bite.

Cajun Fox:Your out!

Penny:At least I'll be with Gumball.

Penny gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Penny:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!


	6. Boxing it up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The contestants had a boat race to boney island and back. Cajun Fix hit on CJ again but she rejected him again. When the campers got to boney island arguments broke lose and when they were heading back they caught a fight with some mad sharks. Penny was distracted by her missing fotheir crush that she didn't help CJ so Cajun Fox did and he got a kiss from CJ. And Penny was sent home. What's will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:Looks like I have seven more to go.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I finally got a kiss from my lady.**

* * *

Edward,Rodney,and Cajun Fox were in the forest.

Cajun Fox:My team is probably looking for me,

Edward:Don't worry about them listen guys we have five more people to go but we have to wait until the merge to pick them off so in the mean time we will just vote the Poole we want off.

Rodney:Like we're voting Number 5.

Edward:Right so Cajun who is your team voting for?

Cajun Fox:I see it as a tiebreaker I can talk CJ into voting for Finn and I will beat him a tiebreaker.

Edward:Great.

CJ:Hey what are you guys doing?

Cajun Fox:Oh hey baby we were just..

CJ:I know what it is and I want to join in.

Edward:Sweet!

CJ:And Cajun yes we will vote of Finn.

Cajun Fox:Alright!

Rodney:We have a great alliance.

Edward:Yep lets get back to our teams they will suspect something

Rodney:Right.

* * *

**CJ:Nice to know that I have those guys in my side for the merge.**

* * *

**Rodney:We are going to the final 4.**

* * *

Number 5 and Marceline were talking in their cabin.

Number 5:We eliminate Edward next.

Marceline:Then if we lose again we will eliminate Rodney.

Number 5:Yeah.

Marceline:Do you think you'll win?

Number 5:Well Number 5 would love to be in the final with you.

Marceline:Yeah I would want to be in the final with you or Finn.

Number 5:The boy from the other team?

Marceline:Yeah we're friends.

Number 5:Cool.

Marceline:This is exciting.

Number 5:Yep we're in the final 8.

They high fived.

* * *

**Number 5:Number 5 thinks she has a pretty good chance of winning.**

* * *

**Marceline:This is amazing how far I got**

* * *

Chris:Hello campers this challenge is going to be a boxing match since there are 8 of you and 4 on each team I decided this would be awesome!

Edward:What are the matches?

Chris:Mac vs Edward,Cajun Fox vs Number 5,Rodney vs Finn,and Marceline vs CJ.

Edward:Mac's going down!

Finn:Don't get cocky!

Rodney:Whats wrong Finn trying to ease the pain knowing that I'm going to kick your butt?

Finn:No you won't!

Rodney:Well see!

Finn:Okay we will.

* * *

**Finn:He's going down!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first up Mac vs Edward.

They get in the ring with their boxing gloves.

Edward:This is going to be to easy.

Edward falls to the floor laughing.

Mac:Oh yeah.

Mac punches Edward and they being boxing each other.

Rodney:You got this Edward!

Finn:Go Mac!

Edward punches Mac making him fall making but he gets back up.

Mac:Take this!

Mac punches Edward jaw and Edward punches Mac in the eye.

Mac:Ow!

Edward gets up and punches Mac in the stomach.

Mac:Take this!

Mac punches Edward hard and he falls down and doesn't get up.

Chris:Mac wins!

Finn:Awesome!

Rodney:That was a fluke.

Chris:Next is Cajun Fox vs Number 5!

Cajun Fox:I'm going to go easy on you or you can just let me wi..

Number 5 punches Cajun Fox.

Finn:Dang!

Number 5 throws more punches and Cajun's glasses fall off.

Rodney:What the?!

* * *

**Finn:(Falls down laughing)**

* * *

**CJ:Well as long as his glasses are on I think our relationship can work.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Number 5 better not be in the merge!**

* * *

Cajun Fox:I give!

Chris:Number 5 wins!

Marceline:Alright!

Number 5:Yeah baby!

Number 5 and Marceline high fived.

Chris:Next is Finn vs Rodney!

Rodney:Get ready to lose Finn.

Finn:I won't lose!

Finn punches Rodney in the face Rodney gets up and knees Finn.

Finn:Ow!

Mac:That's cheating!

Edward:Shut up Mac!

Finn and Rodney keep throwing punches.

Rodney:Give up!

Finn:Never!

Rodney:Take this!

Rodney punches Finn in the stomach

Rondey:You suck Finn!

Finn:No I don't!

Rodney kicks Finn back down while he's trying to get up.

Rodney:You don't suck how?

Finn gets up and punches Rodney in the jaw knocking him out.

Chris:Finn wins!

Finn:Oh yeah!

Chris:Last is CJ vs Marceline!

CJ:I'm going to beat you.

Marceline:No you won't.

CJ punches Marceline and Marceline strikes back.

Cajun Fox:Come on CJ!

Number 5:Come on Marceline!

* * *

**Edward:Marceline better win this or Number 5's a goner.**

* * *

CJ punches Marceline in the stomach.

Marceline:Ow!

CJ:That's right!

CJ punches her in the face.

CJ:Stay down!

Cajun Fox:You go babe!

Marceline tires to get back up CJ punches her hard knocking her out.

Chris:CJ wins which mean Mutant Rats win!

Finn:Sweet!

Mac:Yes!

Cajun grabs CJ and kisses her.

Finn:Aw sick!

* * *

**Edward:Goodbye Number 5.**

* * *

**Rodney:See ya!**

* * *

Finn:Listen Mac.

Mac:What?

Finn:I think we should form an alliance.

Mac:Really?

Finn:Yeah man I don't trust CJ or the fox.

Mac:Alright.

* * *

Chris:Okay the first marshmallow goes to Rodney.

Rodney:Oh yeah!

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Alright!

Chris:Number 5,Edward I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its a tie!

Edward:Whats the tiebreaker?

Chris:I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 5.

Edward:1!

Number 5:5!

Chris:It was 2 which means Edward was closer and he wins.

Edward:Alright see ya!

Number 5:Beat them Marceline.

Marceline:I will.

Number 5 gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Number 5:AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris:7 left people tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!


	7. Night Out

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The campers had boxing matches. Mac showed Edward that he wasn't the toughest guy around. Number 5 punched Cajun making his glasses fall off. Finn knocked out Rodney. And CJ beat Marceline. In the end it was Number 5 who was kicked out and got 8th place. What's next find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

It was night time and Chris had gathered the contestants.

Chris:Okay teams its time for the final challenge before the merge.

Finn:Sweet!

Chris:Okay now the challenge is you have to survive a night without a serial killer getting you.

Rodney:Awesome!

Chris:Yep and you better get going or that killer will get you!

* * *

**CJ:This is great I am so going to the final six.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I can't wait to go to the finale with CJ.**

* * *

**Finn:My target to eliminate is Cajun Fox.**

* * *

**Mac:So me and Finn are planning to eliminate Cajun Fox because he is a jerk.**

* * *

**Rodney:This is awesome.**

* * *

**Edward:Six more to go.**

* * *

**Marceline:Last team challenge I am so going to get to the merge.**

* * *

Mac,Finn,CJ,and Cajun Fox were walking in the forest.

Finn:Okay we need to sent up our tent and build a fire.

Mac:I got the sticks.

Finn:And I got the tent.

CJ:Okay.

Cajun Fox:I think I can set up the fire.

Mac:No you'll probably just mess is up.

Cajun Fox:What did you say!

Mac:I just said you might mess us up.

Finn:Yeah Cajun so don't start anything.

Cajun and Finn glare at each other.

CJ:Lets just set up.

* * *

Edward,Rodney,and Marceline were gathers around a campfire.

Edward:I can't wait to win this.

Rodney:The last challenge before the merge.

Marceline:I'm getting to the merge.

Edward:Not if we lose.

Marceline:What?

Edward:Me and Rodney will vote you off.

Edward and Rodney high fived.

Marceline:Well then I guess I better make sure we win.

Rodney:I gotta pee.

Rodney leaves and goes to the bushes he hears a noise and he runs off because something grabbed him.

Rodney:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Edward:What was that?

Marceline:I don't know.

Edward:Where's Rodney?

Marceline:He said he had to go pee.

Edward:He should be back by now.

* * *

**Marceline:I really hope we win so I don't get the boot.**

* * *

Finn,Mac,CJ,and Cajun were gathered around a campfire.

Finn:This is awesome.

Mac:Yeah I guess.

CJ:This is perfect I can't wait to win.

Finn:I sure hope Rodney and Edward don't vote off Marceline.

Cajun Fox:Why?

Finn:She's my friend.

Cajun Fox:I thought a coward like you would be scared of a vampire.

Finn:What?! I'm not a coward!

Mac:(Facepalms)Cajun don't do this.

Cajun Fox:What? He's seems like a coward.

Finn:Well I'm not!

Cajun Fox:Whatever.

Finn:I'm tried of you!

Cajun Fox:Calm down boy.

Finn:How am I supposed to with you getting me mad?!

Cajun Fox:You get me mad sometimes when your annoying.

Finn:I'm not annoying.

Mac:Stop this!

Cajun Fox:This is not your fight!

CJ:Besides Mac this is pretty fun to watch.

Finn:Cajun I want you off so bad!

Cajun Fox:How do you think I feel?!

Finn:I don't care how you feel all I care about is getting you out of this game!

Cajun Fox:Well that ain't gonna happen.

* * *

**Finn:He's so furtratiting!**

* * *

Rodney stops running and takes a few breathes.

Rodney:Oh man I lost my team.

Rodney bumps into a mountain and a hard rock falls on him and starts rolling around.

Rodney:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!

* * *

Edward:Man it's cold.

Marceline:Don't be such a baby.

Edward:Shut up!

Marceline:Are you gonna cry?

Edward:Your defiantly leaving if we lose.

Marceline:Oops.

* * *

**Marceline:Its stinks that those guys have a advantage over me.**

* * *

Finn:I said shut up!

Cajun Fox:I said no!

Finn:Your so annoying!

Cajun Fox:You shut it!

Finn:I feel like punching you in your big eyes.

CJ feel to the ground laughing.

CJ:I'm sorry babe.

Cajun Fox:Its okay your still sexy.

A figure comes to them and its the killer.

Mac and CJ:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Finn and Cajun punch the killer in his stomach.

Finn:Take that!

Cajun kicks the killer in the face.

Cajun Fox:Ha!

Finn:You suck killer! What now?!

Cajun Fox keeps punching the killer.

Killer:Get off of me!

Cajun Fox:Shut it!

Finn:Yeah shut your stupid face!

The killer punches both of them when the rock with Rodney need comes rolling.

Rodney:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The rock rolls on the killer which turns out to be Chef and rolls away.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Was that squirrel just on there?**

* * *

**Finn:The killer was Chef.**

* * *

Edward:I'm bored.

Marceline:Then go to sleep.

Edward:I can't!

Marceline:No need to yell.

Edward:Shut up!

Marceline:Why don't you calm down you jerk?!

Edward:Man when is Rodney getting back?!

Marceline:I don't know!

Rodney:AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Edward:What was that?

They go out if the tent and see Rodney and Chef on a giant rock rolling away.

* * *

**Edward:That was weird.**

* * *

The morning came and Finn,Mac,CJ,and Cajun Fox got to camp first.

Chris:Looks like the Mutant Rats win!

CJ:Yes!

Cajun Fox:Oh yeah!

Finn:Sweet!

Mac:Awesome!

Edward and Marceline get there.

Edward:Where's Rodney?

Chris:We found him and he and Chef are recovering.

Marceline:So they won.

Chris:Yeah.

Edward:When will Rodney be out.

Chris:Well?

Rodney and Chef arrive in wheelchairs with full body casts.

Finn:Dang.

* * *

Chris:Okay so Edward is safe.

Edward:Yes!

Chris:And Rodney,Marceline the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline:Yes!

Rodney:What?!

Edward:I'm sorry Rodney your in a body cast and I can't take you to the finals like that.

Rodney:Well beat them Edward.

Edward:I will.

A boat arrives and Chris helps Rodney get in it.

Mac,Finn,CJ,and Cajun Fox arrive.

Chris:Well good luck final six. What will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Finn,Mac,Marceline,CJ,Edward,and Cajun Fox are in the final six.**


	8. Race for it

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The contestants had to go out for a night and camp in the woods and not get caught by a killer. Finn and Cajun Fox fought as always so did Edward and Marceline. Rodney got caught in a bolder and got in a full body cast and he ended up getting eliminated from the game. We are down to the final six who will leave next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

The six contestants were at the camp site.

Chris:Okay everyone we are in the final six and we are in the Merge!

* * *

**Mac:We're in the merge I had a feeling I would get this far if Bloo could do it then I can too. I just hope the fox and Edward get eliminated before me.**

* * *

**Finn:Yeah in the merge! I can't who believe it! I am so going to make it all the way to the end.**

* * *

**Edward:I knew I was going to get here I have the biggest brains out of all the final six.**

* * *

**Marceline:I am so happy I'm here I think I could win.**

* * *

**CJ:The merge finally! I am happy that I made it I knew I was going to get here and now I can win the million.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Of course I got here I'm the strongest and I know who's going next. Finn.**

* * *

CJ:Whats the challenge?

Chris:The challenge is a race you have to face all around the island and escape the mutants first one back here wins and not only that they get to pick who goes home tonight.

Cajun Fox:Get ready to lose Finn.

Finn:You'll lose Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:No I won't I will win and you will bite my dust.

Finn:We'll see when I win and pick you to get out of here!

Cajun Fox:Okay Finn lets see what you've got.

Edward:We all know Finn will lose.

Finn:Shut up!

Edward:You shut up!

Mac:Edward why do you have to start stuff?

Edward:It was Finn!

Finn:No it was Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:Oh sure blame me.

Finn:Because it was you!

Cajun Fox:Just shut up and we can get this race over with then I can kick you off.

Finn:That's it your done after this!

Cajun Fox:Whatever.

* * *

**Edward:If he doesn't leave today I might get angry!**

* * *

Chris:Okay lets get started ready set and..go!

The built cars started driving.

Finn:I got this!

Marceline:Lets do this Finn.

Finn:Yeah!

Finn and Marceline high fived.

Cajun Fox shoved both their cars.

Cajun Fox:Take that losers!

Finn:Your going to get it!

Cajun Fox:I think not!

Finn:You suck!

Finn jumps out the car and starts punching the fox.

Cajun Fox:Ow!

Finn:That's what you get!

Marceline:You tell him Finn!

Cajun Fox:I don't think so!

Cajun Fox grabs Finn and starts choking him.

Marceline:Finn!

Cajun continues to choke Finn and Marceline punches Cajun.

Finn:Thanks Marceline.

Marceline:Your welcome

* * *

**Finn:Your finished Cajun.**

* * *

**Marceline:Sucker.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:After Finn my next target is Marceline.**

* * *

Mac is driving his small car and CJ passes.

CJ:Hey kid let me win.

Mac:No way!

Edward:Don't be afraid of him CJ he's just a little wimp.

Mac:No I'm not I beat you in the boxing challenge.

Edward:I let you win.

Mac:Yeah right.

Edward:I did there's no way you would've be me for real.

Mac:Wanna bet?!

Edward:Oh you wanna go?!

Mac:Lest do this!

Edward shoves Mac's car

Mac:Hey!

Edward:Yeah take that!

Mac shoves Edwards car.

Edward:Hey!

Mac:Not so tough huh?!

Edward:Ah!

* * *

**CJ:Their all fighting while I win the race and its fun to watch.**

* * *

**Mac:Edward and Cajun Fox are jerks.**

* * *

**Edward:I will not let Mac win and eliminate me.**

* * *

Finn:Hey fox you are going to leave and me,Mac,and Marceline will get to the final three.

Cajun Fox:I won't let that happen!

Finn:Your gonna stop us!

Cajun shoves Finn making him crash into Marceline

Marceline:Hey!

Cajun:Looks like you two are out!

* * *

**Marceline:That guy is crazy!**

* * *

Chris:There coming and the winner of the race is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mac!

Mac:Yes!

Edward:NNNNOOOOO!

CJ:Darn it!

Cajun Fox:Dang!

Chris:Where's Finn and Marceline?

Cajun Fox:They crashed.

Finn:But we're here.

Marceline:Yeah crazy fox.

Chris:Mac who's going home?

Mac:I chose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:No!

Finn:Alright he's out!

Cajun Fox:Beat them all CJ!

CJ:I will.

Cajun gets into the catapult and its launched into the air.

Cajun:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:We are down to our final 5! Who will go to the final four? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Its shorter than it usually is I just had no idea what to do with this chapter. Anyways final five Finn,Mac,Marceline,CJ,and Edward.**


	9. Run Away Rock

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The final six had a race where the winner got to choose who goes home. Determined to get each other out Cajun Fix and Finn battled it out so did Mac and Edward. Even though Finn did not win Cajun Fox still ended up going home thanks to Mac. Final five and what will happen next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:Final five I so got this I know I will win. All I have to do is get rid of Finn,Marceline and then CJ so I can be in the final with Mac and I can prove to him that I'm the stronger one.**

* * *

**Mac:The final five this is awesome! I can't wait to win with Cajun Fix not around things will probably get a little nice around here.**

* * *

**CJ:I'm not suprised I'm here I knew I was going to get here an I have only four more to go and I get the million.**

* * *

**Marceline:Its awesome to be in the final five and its good to know thfox the fox is gone. Now if we could only get rid of Edward and CJ.**

* * *

**Finn:Final Five yes! I knew I was going to get here this is awesome in your face fox you didn't make it!**

* * *

Edward:Okay CJ so we're outnumbered.

CJ:Yeah and I think we need someone else to join us.

Edward:None of those three will join us so we just have to do well in these challenges and we can win it.

CJ:Yeah I just hope their not getting any ideas.

Edward:This is going to be awesome we will win and get the million.

CJ:What do you think the challenge will be?

Edward:I don't know but it better be good.

CJ:Yeah.

Edward:So who do you want to eliminate next?

CJ:I want Marceline out of here

Edward:I want to vote for Finn but Marceline it is.

CJ:Then Finn.

Edward:And that will leave little Mac all by himself.

CJ:Yeah.

* * *

Finn:So what do you guys think the next challenge will be?

Marceline:I don't know.

Mac:It might be painful.

Finn:Yeah but I'm ready for this and ready to get rid of Edward.

Marceline:Yeah.

Mac:So we're all voting for Edward.

Finn:Yep.

Marceline:What if Edward and CJ made it to the final?

Finn:That would suck!

Mac:Big time.

Marceline:I can't wait for this challenge and to see Edward get out of here.

Finn:Yeah.

Mac:Yep.

Edward and CJ come.

Edward:Well I see you guys have a plan.

Finn:Your out of here next Edward!

Edward:I don't think so!

Finn:I will make sure you leave!

Edward:No you won't!

Finn:You and CJ can't beat us!

CJ:Yes we can!

Marceline:No you can't its 3 on 2!

Mac:Yeah!

Edward:I can't wait for you guys to shut up and get out of here.

Finn:That's not gonna happen!

Edward:Didn't I say shut up!

Finn:You can't make me!

Edward strikes at Finn but he dodges and punches Edward in the face.

* * *

**Finn:I can't wait til he's out if here!**

* * *

**Edward:He's going to get it!**

* * *

CJ:Its okay Edward don't listen to these losers.

Marceline:We're not losers!

CJ:Yes you are.

Marceline:Your the losers!

CJ:No we're not!

Marceline:Yes you are!

CJ punches Marceline and Marceline punches back.

Chris:Stop is challenge time!

Finn:What is it?

Chris:In that tunnel over there I have a painted rock that I made to look like gold the person who can get the rock and comes back wins!

Marceline:Sweet!

CJ:Get ready to lose.

Chris:Olay get in there and get the rock.

* * *

**CJ:I can't wait to see her leave.**

* * *

Edward and CJ are running in the tunnel.

Edward:Okay so let me get the prize.

CJ:No I want the prize.

Edward:They'll vote me off if I don't win!

CJ:Better you than me your on your own.

CJ runs off.

* * *

**Edward:Unbelievable!**

* * *

Finn,Mac and Marceline were running.

Mac:We got this guys!

Finn:Yeah!

Marceline:I can't wait to see Edward leave.

Finn:Yeah.

Mac:That's would be awesome.

Finn:Then CJ leaves and we can be in the final 3.

Marceline:Yeah!

Something falls on Finn.

Finn:Ow!

Edward:The rock!

Edward runs and takes the rock.

Edward:HAHAHAHAA!

Mac:Get him!

Mac tackles Edward.

Mac:Take this!

Mac punches Edward and takes the rock.

Mac:I got it!

Finn:Run dude!

Mac starts running.

* * *

**Mac:This is where Edward finally leaves.**

* * *

**Edward:This can't be happening.**

* * *

Mac is running and CJ jumps in front of him.

CJ:Give me that rock shrimp!

Mac:No!

CJ tries to take it but Mac runs.

Mac:You'll never get this!

CJ runs pushes Mac and takes the rock.

CJ:Yes!

Marceline tackles her.

Marceline:Take this!

Marceline is throwing punches at her face and Edward takes the rock while no one is looking.

Mac:Where's the rock?!

Finn:Oh no Edward has it!

Edward:That's right suckers I have the rock and your not getting it!

Finn runs after him.

* * *

Edward brings the rock out and gives it to Chris.

Chris:Edward wins invincibility!

Edward:Yes!

Finn:NNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Its time to see who will get the other three spots in the final four.

* * *

**Mac:I can't believe Edward invincibility.**

* * *

**Finn:He's going down.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Edward has invincibility and now I just will read the votes and first one is for CJ.

CJ:I don't care.

Chris:Second one for CJ.

CJ:Dang it!

Edward:Crap!

Chris:Third is four Marceline and the next one is for Marceline.

Marceline:Oh no.

Finn:Don't worry.

Chris:And taking 5th place is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

CJ:No!

Edward:Darn it!

Marceline:Yes!

Finn:Your down next time Edward.

Finn and Mac high fived

CJ gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

CJ:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:We are down to four what will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Finn,Marceline,Mac,and Edward are left. Who will get out next? Find out.**


	10. Mutant Beat Down

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The final five had a race through a tunnel to get a special painted rock that I painted to look like gold. Edward and CJ had some issues on who would get it the rock and win the challenge so they did it by themselves. Finn,Mac,and Marceline protected the rock but Edward got it to the finish which met CJ was outta here. We are down to the final four who will get to the final 3? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:I so glad that I'm in the final four. I will beat the rest of these losers.**

* * *

**Mac:Its good to be in the final four and its going to be great when Edward leaves.**

* * *

**Finn:I'm loving this being in the final four.**

* * *

**Marceline:This is awesome I can't wait to win.**

* * *

Finn woke up from his sleep and saw Mac sleeping with a picture of Flame Princess.

Finn:Mac!

Mac:What?!

Finn:What are you doing with a picture of my girlfriend?!

Mac:I don't have a...How did this get here?

Finn:Not cool man!

Mac:But..

Finn:No!

Mac:Look I have no idea how this got here!

Finn:I trusted you dude!

Mac:I didn't..

Finn:Ah!

* * *

**Mac:I think Edward did this!**

* * *

**Finn:How dare Mac do this to me!**

* * *

Chris:Hello final four today you will be fighting mutants.

Finn:Awesome!

Mac:Yeah!

Finn:Quiet!

Mac froze.

Chris:Yes you have to fight the mutants and the first person that loses gets fourth place.

Edward:Crap!

Chris:Okay Finn is up first.

Finn:What am I fighting?!

Chris:A muntant shark.

A mutant shark appears.

Finn:Adventure time!

Finn punches the shark the shark tackles him and they start wrestling.

Finn:Take this!

* * *

**Finn:I'm going to get rid of Edward then Mac and then its me and Marcline in the finale.**

* * *

Finn punches the shark in the face and it bites his arm and he punches the shark in the mouth.

Finn:Yeah what now shark?!

The shark and Finn throw punches at each other.

Mac:This is getting tense.

Edward:No duh!

* * *

**Edward:I got those two good by making them argue.**

* * *

Finn:There is nothing stopping me and I'm going to win this!

The shark punches him in the eye.

Finn:Your going down freak!

Finn kicks the shark in the eye,

Finn:I'm going to win!

Mac:This is getting bad.

Marceline:This is an awesome fight!

Finn:I am going to beat this shark and eliminate those two!

Finn points to Mac and Edward.

* * *

**Marceline:Did Finn and Mac get in a fight?**

* * *

Finn:Take this and that!

Chris:This is awesome!

Edward:This is a nice match.

Mac:(sighs)

Finn knocks out the shark.

Chris:Finn wins!

Finn:Heck yeah I did!

Marceline:Nice!

Chris:Mac you will be fighting a mutant turtle that is your size and when he's done Marceline will right this mutant bear and Edward will fight this giant snake.

The turtle punches Mac.

Mac:Ow!

The turtle punches Mac more.

Edward:Mac's going down and maybe I won't have to fight the snake.

Finn:I still want Mac here more than you.

Edward:You will be down.

Finn:I'm already in the final 3.

Edward:So what?!

Finn:So what is that I'm going to win!

Edward:No your not you suck!

Finn:No I don't!

Edward:Yes you did you suck really bad!

Finn:Shut up!

Edward:No!

Finn:I'm going to punch your dumb face.

Edward:I have a dumb face look who's talking! And what with that dumb hat?!

Finn:My hat is not dumb!

Edward:It is if I say it is'

Finn:Oh yeah come say it to my fist!

Chris:Enough Mac already beat the turtle!

Edward:Who cares about Mac and the stupid turtle?!

Mac:Edward that means I'm in the final 3.

Finn:Yeah if Marceline beats the best your out!

* * *

**Edward:Oh no!**

* * *

**Mac:Take that Edward!**

* * *

**Finn:Bye Edward and Mac get ready to leave no ones tries to steal my girlfriend.**

* * *

**Marceline:Can't wait to see Edward leave.**

* * *

Marceline starts wrestling the bear.

Finn:Go Marceline!

Mac:Yeah!

Finn:Quiet!

Mac:I don't know how that picture got there.

Finn:Yeah right!

Marceline:I'm going to win.

Marceline punches the bear in the face multiple times.

Edward:Marceline you suck!

Marceline:What?!

Edward:You suck so hard!

Finn:Shut it!

Finn punches Edward in the face and Marceline distracted gets punched by the bear knocking her out.

Chris:Looks like Marceline is out if the game!

Marceline:What?! No!

Mac:That sucks!

Finn:No!

Chris:Time to leave Marceline.

Marceline floats off.

Marceline:BEAT EDWARD YOU GUYS!

Edward laughs and leave and Finn turns to Mac.

Finn:You two are going down.

Mac:I didn't do anything.

Finn:Shut up I'm taking you to the final two so I can destroy you!

Finn leaves.

* * *

**Finn:Those two are going down!**

* * *

**Edward:Final 3 I new I was going to get here and there's nothing standing in my way those two are arguing and I'll just slip in.**

* * *

**Mac:Final 3 I got to find a way to make Finn see that Edwards playing us.**

* * *

Chris:Well that's it for now tune in next time for the final 3. Who will be in the finale? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!


	11. Eat to the Final

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. The final five fought mutants and the first to lose would go home. Finn saw Mac with a picture if his girlfriend from back home and Finn was furious. Then Finn fought a shark and win his way into the final 3. Edward distracted Marceline and she lost getting 4th place. What will happen now who's going to the final 2? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:Final three baby! Yes! I can't wait to we this!**

* * *

**Mac:This is going to be awesome I hope Finn can realize that I'm not crushing on his girlfriend and we can kick Edward off.**

* * *

**Finn:I can't wait I'm taking Mac to the final but first Edward will get out and will pay.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Mac:Look Finn I am telling you that I do not have a crush on your girlfriend.

Finn:Yeah whatever.

Mac:Don't you think Edward had something to do with this?!

Finn:I don't know I don't know if I can trust either if you.

Mac:Look I don't not want your girlfriend don't be a idiot!

Finn:I'm not a idiot!

Mac:Then why won't you listen to me?! I know Edward did this!

Finn:What if he didn't?!

Mac:He did!

Finn:You are going to get it you and Edward!

Mac:If you don't stop being a jerk your the one who's gonna get it!

Mac and Finn glare at each other while Edward laughs.

Finn:Whats so funny?

Edward:Whats funny is that you two are arguing and its funny!

Mac:No its not!

Edward:Its so it.

Mac:I can't wait for you to leave!

Edward:I remember your friend Bloo said that about Billy in the first season you know what happened? Billy got to the finale.

Mac:Then he lost!

Edward:That doesn't mean I'm going to lose.

Finn:You two are so getting eliminated.

Edward:Shut it!

Finn:I'm not going to!

Edward:You know what you guys can just argue it up all you want while I sit here relax and wait for the challenge.

Finn:You really think your gonna win but your not!

Edward:Finn you are such a idiot!

Finn:No I'm not!

Edward:You couldn't even tell I put that picture if your girlfriend behind Mac's pillow that's right I did it and you fell for it!

Mac:I told you.

Finn:Man I'm sorry dude I feel stupid.

Edward:That's because you are!

Mac:No he's not and its okay Finn.

Finn:Thanks man.

Mac and Finn high fived.

Mac:Your going down Edward!

Edward:Yeah right!

Chris:Okay hello final 3 today you are going to have a eat off and whoever pukes or refuses to eat will lose and get 3rd place.

Finn:Which is Edward.

Edward:Shut up!

Chris:Okay first we have hot dog with slime on it.

Mac:I can take this.

Finn:Me too.

Edward:I got this.

All three eat the hot dog

* * *

**Edward:One if them had to throw up sometime.**

* * *

Chris:Okay next dish is a mayo smoothie.

Mac:Uh..I can take this.

Finn:Yeah man.

Finn drinks the smoothie and gags but doesn't throw up so does Mac and Edward.

Chris:Okay next dish is a big sandwich.

Finn:I can so do this.

* * *

**Finn:It may be gross but I got this.**

* * *

Finn eats the sandwich.

Finn:Okay I'm good.

Mac eats his sandwich.

Mac:Me too.

Edward eats his.

Edward:I am fine.

Chris:Okay how about some slimy pudding.

Edward:Too easy.

Finn:You can't do it.

Edward:You watch me Finn!

Edward eats the pudding.

Edward:Ha!

Finn eats his pudding.

Finn:Oh yeah I got this.

Mac looks at his pudding but eats it.

Mac:Yep.

Finn and Mac high fived

Finn:This is good.

Mac:Well got this.

Edward:Losers.

Chris:Next dish is a dirt salad.

Mac:Gross but I can handle it.

Finn:Yeah.

Edward eats his salad.

Edward:I'm finished.

Finn:Me too.

Mac:Make that 3.

Chris:Okay we have our next dish is more dirt but this time its juice mixed with bugs.

Mac:Ew!

Finn:Stay strong dude.

Edward:Your both weak.

* * *

**Edward:That money is so mine.**

* * *

**Finn:Edward has to quit sometime.**

* * *

**Mac:We still got this.**

* * *

Finn and Mac drink their juice.

Finn:That was nothing.

Mac:(gags) yeah.

Edward:You seem sick Mac.

Finn:He's fine.

Edward:To me it looks like he's gonna barf.

Edward laughs.

Finn:Mac stay strong bro.

Mac:I'm fine.

Finn:Awesome.

Chris:Okay it's time for another dish its simply bread with toe nails.

Finn:Aw sick! I got this though.

Edward:Oh yeah sure.

Finn:I do!

Edward:Mac knows he wants to barf.

Finn:He won't!

Edward looks at Mac.

Edward:Come on barf!

Finn:Don't listen to him dude!

Edward:Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf!

Finn:Shut up!

Edward:Come on Mac barf!

Mac:I won't!

Finn:Awesome!

Chris:Okay then eat your sandwiches.

Finn eats his sandwich but gags but doesn't barf.

Finn:I'm fine.

Edward eats his gags but didn't barf.

Edward:Me too.

Mac eats his and gags.

Edward:Come on barf!

Mac:...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm fi..(Barfs)

Chris:Mac is out!

Finn:No way!

Edward:Yes way!

Edward laughs.

Mac:Its okay Finn you can do this.

Chris:Mac the catapult awaits.

Mac gets in and is launched into the air.

Mac:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Finn:Your going down Edward!

Edward:In your dreams!

Finn:You will!

Chris:And its Finn vs Edward in intake finale tune in to find out who wins on Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Finn vs Edward in the finale. Get ready guys.**


	12. Brawling Finale

Chris:Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded. He have had a good season and a pretty could time we had a new cast full of 13 contestants and out of those 13 contestants we had two make it to the top. Finn a hero boy from the Land of Ooo who saves people along with his dog. And we have Edward a platypus from a camp called kidney and these two are going to go at it on the conclusion of Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Edward:Final two yes I knew I was going to get here. I had a cat,squirrel,fox,and cloud that had my back and I got here and I'm ready to beat this loser who thinks he can beat me. I will win this final and prove that I deserve the money. Your going down Finn!**

* * *

**Finn:I got to the finale! I am so happy I'm here I made some friends while I was here and I got to say my time here was not that bad expect the part with fighting the fox. It's awesome to know that I made it. I am doing this for Jake,Marceline,Mac,and FP! I love you babe.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome finalist! We have our losers here to choose who they want to win.

On Finn's side was Mac,Marceline,Kitty,Number 5,Penny,Irwin,and Dee dee and on Edwards side was Cajun Fox,CJ,Rodney,and Gumball.

Penny:Gumball why are you on Edwards side?

Gumball:Edward was good and I didn't talk to Finn.

Rodney:Besides Edward is gonna kick Finn's butt!

Cajun Fox:Got that right.

Rodney and Cajun Fox high fived.

CJ:Finn is lame Edward should win.

Edward:Yeah!

Finn:Shut it!

Mac:Finn is going to win because he's nicer and more awesome!

Marceline:Yeah!

Mac and Marceline high fived

Cajun Fox:Finn is gonna get what's coming to him!

Edward:Yeah!

Finn:No Edward is gonna get what's coming to him.

Chris:Okay the first part of the challenge is a arm wrestling match.

Finn:Get ready to go down.

Edward:Yeah right!

Finn and Edward put their arms together.

Chris:Okay go!

They start arm wrestling.

Mac:Come on Finn!

Rodney:Beat him Edward!

Finn gets the advantage.

Marceline:Alright Finn!

Finn:Yeah your losing!

Edward:I will win!

Finn slams Edwards arm down.

Chris:Finn wins the first part of the challenge!

Finn:Yes!

Edward:No!

Chris:Now on to the next challenge!

Cajun Fox:Hurry up I want to see Finn lose!

Finn:I won't!

Cajun Fox:You will!

CJ:Yeah!

Cajun and CJ kiss.

Finn:Aw sick!

Chris:Okay are you guys ready for the second part of the challenge?

Finn:What is it?

Chris:You guys will have a race to the finish you guys have to race to the Mess Hall and back here.

Edward:Simple.

Chris:Yep but the last part should be brutal.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Edwards gonna destroy Finn.**

* * *

**Mac:Come on Finn you can do this.**

* * *

Chris:Okay get ready set and go!

They start running.

Finn:I'm gonna beat you!

Edward:No you won't!

Finn:I'm too fast for you!

Edward:Oh yeah?!

Edward trips Finn.

Edward:Ha!

Marceline:He can't do that!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Rodney:Yeah!

Finn gets up and runs.

Edward:Not so tough now are you?!

Finn:Your going to lose deal with it!

Edward:I won't because I'm going to win!

Finn:No you won't!

Finn catches up and they go to the Mess Hall and start running back.

Edward:I got this!

Finn:We'll see!

Edward trips Finn again and makes it back.

Chris:Edward wins the second part of the challenge!

Edward:Alright!

Finn:No!

Rodney:One more part and Edward wins!

Cajun Fox:Yeah!

Penny:Edward doesn't believe the money.

Number 5:Yeah!

Edward:But I can't wait to get it and yes I do deserve it!

Marceline:No you don't!

Irwin:Finn totally deserves yo!

Rodney:Shut up Irvin!

Irwin:Its Irwin!

Cajun Fox:Who cares!

Dee Dee:You guys are mean.

Chris:Okay the third part is a battle use your weapons you can find in that pile over there.

They look for weapons

* * *

**Edward:Finn's going down!**

* * *

**Finn:This is it for Edward!**

* * *

Edward finds a helmet and a sword.

Edward:This garbage can may protect my body.

Finn was putting on a helmet and had a shield and sword.

Chris:Okay you guys got your weapons now you have to get knocked out and get a count of 3 on your opponent to win.

Edward:Lets just get this over with so I can get my million.

Finn:You won't get it.

Chris:Ready and go!

The two's swords clashed.

Finn:This is it for you.

Edward:No this is it for you.

They have a sword fight.

Mac:You got this Finn!

Cajun Fox:Beat this loser Edward!

Edward:I will!

Edward dodged Finn's sword attack and whacks him in the face with his sword.

Finn:I can't wait to beat you!

Edward:Your not going to!

Finn:I will!

Edward:This is when you lose Finn just give it up!

Finn:Never!

Finn stabs the garbage can protecting Edwards body.

Edward:Gotta do better than that!

Finn:I will!

They sword fight some more and they clash again.

Finn:Your going down!

Edward:This is where you leave!

They clash and the swords fall out if their hands and they punch each other hard knocking each other out and they both fall but one is on top of the other.

Chris.1..2...3! That's it Finn wins Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

Rodney:What?!

Cajun Fox:This is an outrage!

Finn:I did it yes!

Marceline:Awesome!

Mac:Good job Finn!

* * *

**Finn:I won this is awesome!**

* * *

**Edward:I can't believe I lost!**

* * *

Finn:I can't wait to see Jake and FP!

Marceline:Yeah!

Finn and Marceline high fived.

Chris:Well that's it for this season tune in next time this has been Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded!

* * *

**Get ready for the next season.**


End file.
